Pernah, sekali
by acciomerah
Summary: Hei, bahkan robot pun pernah bermimpi, tahu. /One-sided!BoboibotFang.


Hei, bahkan robot pun pernah bermimpi, tahu. /One-sided!BoboibotFang.

 **Boboiboy** (c) **Animonsta Studio**

 **Pernah, sekali** (c) **acciomerah**

 **Warning** : hiperbola merangkap lebay, hati-hati saja.

Hi, saya orang baru di fandom ini. Hehehehe :)

Btw, kalo ada yang penasaran, cerita ini diambil dari episode pas Boboibot baru diperkenalkan ama Adudu itu lho. Nah, pokoknya episode yang itu—episode15, bukan ya? — oke, ini agak maksain humunya. Eh, sudah kesebut kalo ini humu ya? Yaudah deh.

...

Aku melihatmu. Hari itu.

Berdiri dengan kepercayaan tinggi. Melangkah pasti. Seperti menganggap bahwa dunia ini hanyalah dekil yang berada di ujung sepatu kets-mu.

Kebanggaan. Keegoisan. Harga diri. Ambisi.

Semuanya tercetak jelas dari pahatan dagumu yang terangkat naik, menatapku penuh dengki di balik lensa ungu berkilat, bola mata gelap itu menyipit, bibir yang mengucap ribuan kata mencibir.

Lagak marahmu yang kentara seperti mengatakan semacam aku telah membakar alismu tepat di depan matamu.

Heh, dan tentu saja, Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku takkan melakukannya.

Tak akan, mengingat orang itu adalah kau.

Dan ketika itu, tepat saat tuanku baru saja memperkenalkan sebuah robot canggih yang dapat menggantikan fungsi seorang bocah pahlawan— mengenalkan ku. Kau terlihat amat membara.

Seperti arang yang terkena percikan api.

Membuat sebuah bayangan besar berbentuk harimau datang dan menyerang ke arah tuan, yang dengan cepat memerintahkanku untuk melawan kucing besar milikmu itu.

Haha, dan ingat yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Hanya dengan tumpukan tanah dan beberapa buah petir. Aku memukul mundur dirimu, benar 'kan?

Hah... Kemana perginya kebanggaan yang kau punya sebelumnya, Feng?

Oh tunggu- namamu yang benar itu Fang, 'kan?

Kenapa yang tersisa di raut wajahmu saat itu cuma kebencian? Kemana perginya perlawanan yang kutunggu? Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?

Aku memanggilmu, hei.

Mulai dari saat itu dan hingga seterusnya, kuputuskan untuk melihat ke arahmu.

Tak berpindah. Hanya kepadamu.

Seperti sebuah baja yang ditarik magnet. Hanya bisa mendekat, dekat, dan dekat. Mengikuti kemana arahmu bergerak.

Tapi magnet -ku rupanya telah _tersangkut_ pada sebuah baja lainnya. Sangat kokoh. Menguncimu dalam sangkar yang kau masuki sendiri.

Melarang baja manapun untuk kembali mendekat.

Haha, dan lucunya, yang kulakukan saat ini hanyalah diam dan melihat dari kejauhan.

 _Diam dan memimpikan bagaimana jadinya jika akulah yang berada di posisi Boboiboy itu. Bertanya-tanya._

 _Hei, bagaimana rasanya berbincang denganmu?_

 _Karena kupikir, mungkin itu akan terasa cukup menyenangkan._

Heh, tertawalah sesukamu.

Karena... Hei, bahkan robot pun pernah bermimpi, tahu.

...

Disampingnya, diam-diam kau terkekeh ringan. Berseri.

Terlihat sangat hidup bahkan ketika wajahmu seketika berubah kelam tiap kali dia berhasil menyindirmu terang-terangan.

Dan setelahnya kalian kembali beradu. Meributkan perihal siapa yang terhebat.

Semuanya berjalan seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi, benar?

Semacam aku tak pernah ada di balik pepohonan itu. Mengintai. Melihat sekumpulan bocah ingusan yang bercanda bersama.

 _Semacam aku tak pernah tercipta._

Setidaknya, kerlingan sedih di bola mata si bertopi-tanduk itu masih tetap ada. Menginginkan titelnya kembali bersih dari nama api yang membakar kepercayaan setiap orang.

Heh, dan lucunya, diantara semua orang yang sudah tak lagi ada disisi anak itu, kenapa magnet-ku tetap berdiri disana? Bersama dia?

Berdiri dibalik anak itu dan mendorongnya untuk tetap melangkah maju.

 _Dan saat itu kurasakan seluruh engsel besiku terjatuh dari tebing. Remuk._

Jujur saja, aku takkan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran bocah cina itu.

Dengan sekejap, membuatku merasa terbang jauh ke atas.

Dan di detik berikutnya, mendorong tubuhku untuk jatuh dari ketinggian yang aku sendiri tak dapat memperkirakannya.

Hah, kali ini, aku merasa Boboiboy telah mengambil sesuatu.

 _Cih... Sial._

Mimpiku. Dia telah berhasil mengambilnya.

 _Kami impas._

...

 _Hey kau, bocah yang namanya Fang._

 _Lain kali, berilah perhatian lebih pada sekitarmu._

 _Karena di balik pohon itu- dibalik gang tua, dibalik tembok bata di sekitarmu- selalu ada orang yang menjagamu._

 _Semua orang memiliki mimpinya masing-masing._

 _Kau mengejar milikmu._

 _Itu memang benar._

 _Tapi ingatlah, selainmu, aku- dan semua orang- memiliki mimpinya masing-masing._

 _Jadi untuk sekali ini, tolong dengarlah baik-baik. Karena aku bukanlah orang yang akan mengulangi perkataanku kembali._

 _ **Jangan hanya melihat ke arah punggungnya.**_

 _ **Jangan. Hanya. Lihat. Boboiboy.**_

(* _karena selangkah di depan anak ingusan itu, ada aku yang_ _ **selalu**_ _melihat ke arahmu_.)

-Boboibot.

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membacanya ya. Makasi buat yang tahan!

acciomerah

12-10-2015


End file.
